pokemon go!
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: ¡Por fin! Por fin después de tanta espera, el juego de Pokémon Go por fin se encuentra ¡disponible en Francia! ¿como reaccionaran los parisinos ante tal noticia? TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon go!**

 _ **¡Por fin! Por fin después de tanta espera, el juego de Pokémon Go por fin se encuentra ¡disponible en Francia! Fanáticos de esta grandiosa serie que formo parte de la infancia de muchos ahora podrán empezar su propia aventura Pokémon, reuniendo sus pokemones favoritos con tus amigos y con ayuda de tu dispositivo móvil, puedes probar la opción de realidad aumentada y hacer más realista tu aventura! Ahora sal de tu casa y disfruta de esta increíble experiencia! (recuerda tener tus precauciones al jugar, no entres a propiedades privadas, presta atención a tu entorno y blablablá… etc…etc…**_

Adrien agreste fue uno de los que al enterarse de esta noticia dejo su clase de piano y corrió por su móvil para descargar la aplicación, por fin uno de sus sueños de la infancia iba a cumplirse, _tener que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más._ Definitivamente empezaría a _viajar de aquí y allá buscándolos hasta el fin!._

 _-_ ¡joven agreste! ¿Podría explicarme por qué corrió de esa manera?- pregunto Nathalie desde la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

-lo siento Nathalie, la emoción no me dejo pensar claramente- se disculpó el modelo- pero mira, ya tengo la aplicación ahora solo falta capturarlos a todos, un Bulbasaur, un Charmander, un Ninetales y obviamente un pikachu y muchos muchos más! Jaja!- gritaba emocionado en lo que creaba su avatar para el juego.

-por favor dígame que no vas a volver a encerarte en tu habitación por más de 2 semanas como aquella vez que estuvo viendo la caricatura de los piratas.- suspiro Nathalie al recordar ese mes en el que Gabriel agreste casi la despide por no poder convencer a su hijo de que fuera a sus actividades y donde el joven solo quería comer, ramen, carne y cualquier otro platillo que se mostraba en la serie, el cocinero casi renuncia por semejantes platillos jamás antes escuchados.

-¡ no, no nada de eso!- se apresuró a decir Adrien avergonzado al recordar su comportamiento de aquel entonces, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, ya estaba al día con one piece incluso en el manga.- ¿ya tengo el día libre no?

Nathalie suspiro un poco aliviada- si Adrien, tienes todo el día libre, si vas a salir recuerda decirle a tu guardaespaldas donde vas a estar- sin más se retiró a sus respectivas actividades.

El juego estaba instalado, su avatar arreglado y su nombre arreglado "chatagres", tomo una mochila y puso una botella de agua dentro, junto con su viejo pokedex, sus audífonos, su cargador portátil y uno que otro queso para Plagg, se puso una gorra idéntica a la de Ash.

-¿Chico a dónde vamos?- pregunto Plagg al ver todo lo que su portador llevaba.

-¡vamos de aventura pokemon Plagg!- le respondió mientras corria hacia afuera.

-¿pokeke? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?-

-¡no Plagg! Es un juego donde tenemos que salir a buscar pokemones y capturarlos con mi celular, algo así como unos animales con poderes.

-¿cómo yo?

-no, bueno tal vez… no, definitivamente no son como tú, ellos son virtuales y los puedes usar para combatir con otros entrenadores. Trato de explicarlo de alguna forma.

-sabes que, no te entiendo nada, si necesitas algo estaré en tu mochila comiendo queso.

-sí, si lo que digas- Adrien escogió a charmander como su Pokémon inicial y empezó a caminar por las calles de parís, mientras aprendía a usar bien la aplicación.

oOo

En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de cabello azabache con un gorrito de pikachu estaba en la entrada de la iglesia de notre dame donde se encontraba una poke parada y según los comentarios que había leído podían aparecer pokemones fantasmas, pero en las 2 horas en la que estaba buscando solo había encontrado un rattata, 3 pidgey, 2 weedle, 2 zubat y un venonat.

-Marinette, ¿y si regresamos a casa?- sugirió la pequeña Catarina desde su bolsita, cuando su portadora salió de la casa, solo tomo su celular, su gorro y la bolsa pero había dejado a Tikki, por lo tanto la pequeña carmesí tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de ella dejándola completamente agotada.

-no puedo Tikki, no hasta encontrar mínimo un eevee- dijo mientras se paraba del lugar donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar hacia la siguiente pokeparada, la torre Eiffel, Tikki suspiro derrotada, Marinette era terca cuando quería.

-bueno al menos cómprame unas galletas para que recupere energía- susurro Tikki que ya se estaba durmiendo en por la falta de energía.

-¡claro! En la siguiente tienda te las compro- en eso su celular sonó- ¡o hay un Staryu cerca! – la chica prácticamente voló asía donde le indicaba el celular y cazo a su Pokémon sin ningún problema.

Marinette estaba más que emocionada con este juego, desde pequeña era fan de la serie, siempre amo a pikachu y a charmander y si alguien le llegaba a preguntar, se sabía el discurso del equipo rocket y los nombres de los 151 pokemones de la primera generación. Una fangirl desde pequeña, el gorrito que llevaba lo tenía desde los 8 años, lo hiso ella misma cuando apenas estaba empezando a crear ropa para ella y no para sus muñecas.

Después de comprarle las galletas a Tikki continuo con su aventura Pokémon hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel a pesar de que se fue caminando no se sentía ni un poco cansada, ya que la distancia que recorrió le sirvió para que eclosionara el huevo que había obtenido en notre dame y por fin, le había salido el eevee que tanto quería, pero lo que as le emociono es que gracias a él por fin había pasado a nivel 5. Estaba tan emocionada que empezó a dar saltitos en reversa ocasionando que chocara con alguien y ambos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de aquella persona.

-l-lo siento no fue mi intención, yoo yo solo no vi por donde…- sus palabras murieron al ver que estaba justo encima de Adrien agreste.

-no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba prestando atención- dijo en chico rubio- mari, te podrías quitar de encima por favor- dijo al ver que su compañera no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

lo siento mucho- se paró lo más rápido que pudo.

-no hay problema- cuando Adrien vio mas detenidamente a Marinette no paso desapercibido su divertido gorrito.- ¿TU TAMBIEN ESTAS BUSCANDO POKEMONS?- grito emocionado por ver que no era el único loco de su edad jugando Pokémon go.

-s-si-dijo tímidamente pensando que se burlaría de ella, hasta que se percató de la gorra de ash y el "tú también"- TU JUEGOS POKEMON GO?- estaba impresionada, no sabía que a Adrien le gustara Pokémon, ¿podía este hombre ser más perfecto?

-¡si! Lo descargue hace una hora, cuando me entere de que ya estaba disponible Salí corriendo de casa- explico alegremente por poder compartir un gusto así con su primera amiga.

-igual yo, no pude contener la emoción de jugar- ¿esto era real? ¡Estaba teniendo una plática "normal" con Adrien!

-¿en qué nivel vas?

-ya soy nivel 5

-eh! ¿Enserio? Yo penas soy nivel 3, ¿que pokemones tienes?

-unos bastante simples de echo.-se apeno al recordar que pokemones tenía.

-déjame verlo!- prácticamente le quito el celular de las mano- lo siento, la emoción- se disculpó al reaccionar de lo que había hecho.

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo completamente, ¿puedo ver los tuyos? – sin dudarlo Adrien le dio su celular- ¿tienes un rhyhorn? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-cerca de la poke parada de la estación de policías, te gustaría que fuéramos juntos de aventura Pokémon- pregunto mientras mostraba una sonrisa tan infantil y genuina que por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en cierto gato negro.

-SI!- respondió de inmediato restándole importancia a lo anterior, esto era fantástico ¿podía ser tomado como una cita? No importaba mucho en ese momento, ¡estaba con Adrien!

-¿ya sabes a que equipo te unirás? Hay un gimnasio justo debajo de la torre Eiffel quieres que vayamos ahí primero- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-¡pienso unirme al equipo rojo!-dijo con seguridad en su decisión.

-¿el equipo _valor_? ¿Puedo saber el por qué? ¿O solo te guiaste por el color?- tal vez la estaba probando un poco, para ver que tato sabia su amiga sobre Pokémon.

Marinette dudo en contestar, ya que si contestaba que solo por el color podía quedar como una poster, pero si contestaba muy detalladamente quedaría como una friki, no sabía cuál era la peor.

-en re..realidad yo- dijo dudosa.

-¿solo lo escogiste por el color?- al escuchar ese tono de decepción en la voz de Adrien y esa falsa sonrisa en su rostro supo que contestar.

-Me gusta el equipo rojo ya que este equipo está motivado por la idea de que la energía es el elemento más importante del mundo de Pokémon; están motivados por la pasión y la fuerza por encima de todo, a diferencia de la tranquilidad de Mystic y la fe de Instinct.- respondió con una sonrisa.

La seguridad de las palabras de Marinette dejó hipnotizado a Adrien por unos segundos, por alguna razón la imagen de su lady había venido a su mente.

-¿y tú? ¿A qué equipo te unirás?- pregunto la azabache, haciendo que Adrien saliera de su pequeña burbuja.

-yo… ¡yo me uniré al equipo amarillo!- respondió seguro.

-¿motivos?- ahora era su turno de probarlo a él.

-porque al igual que spark creo que la clave del éxito en este mundo viene siguiendo los propios instintos y en creer en las capacidades de los Pokémon. Como dijiste pura fe y suerte, ese es el equipo con el que más me identifico.

-entonces, estamos en quipos diferentes compañero Pokémon, no sé si deberá estar a su lado- dijo juguetonamente.

Ese lado de Marinette jamás lo había visto, pero decidió seguirle el juego,- bueno, tal vez no estamos en el mismo equipo, pero eso no impide que seamos amigos, además asi podremos probar cuál de los dos es mejor que el otro, aunque obvio yo soy mejor- sonrió con arrogancia al igual que su alter-ego.

-ja! Eso ya lo veremos- respondió dejando ver un poco de su Ladybug interna –te gano a la siguiente poke parda!- dijo antes de echarse a correr por la emoción de estar pasando tan grato momento con su príncipe.

-eso es injusto! Salirte primero!- corío detrás de ella mientras reía.

Toda esa tarde se la pasaron jugando y recorriendo todo parís, al final del día el chofer de Adrien los fue a recoger y fueron a dejar a la chica a su casa, junto con la promesa de salir de nuevo mañana de aventura Pokémon.

¿Quién diría que se harían más cercanos gracias a los pokemones?.

* * *

 **¡ Locura Pokémon!**

 **Escribí muchas veces Pokémon :p**

 **He visto varios fan arts, pero me sorprende que no hubiera un fic o mínimo un one-short de esta temática, así que me dije ¿Por qué no hago uno yo? Antes de que pase de moda :v**

 **¿Les gustaría una segunda parte con Chatnoir y Ladybug?**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémons fantasmas!**

Marinette saltaba, giraba y sonreía sin parar, había sido la tarde más hermosa que jamás soñó, no sólo su celular estaba repleto de Pokémons, si no que estuvo toda la tarde con su amado Príncipe, el reloj ya marcaban las 11:30 y la sonrisa todavía no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Marinette ya es hora de empezar con el patrullaje - recordó la pequeña carmesí a su soñadora portadora.

-¡cierto! chat ya nos ha de estar esperando- se paró de su cama y dijo las palabras -Tikki transformarme!

Después de la ya conocida coreografía Ladybug salió del cuarto y empezó a saltar entre los tejados de París en dirección a la Torre Eiffel, donde lo más seguro chat noir ya la esperaba para e pesar con su habitual coqueteo antes de empezar con su trabajo.

Mas se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar y no encontrarlo con una rosa en la mano como era habitual, le restó importancia y se sentó en el gran monumento, dejando que sus pies se columpiaran en el aire, de su mente aún no salían los magníficos recuerdos de aquella tarde.

oOo

Entre las sombras de la oscuridad de París una figura se deslizaba con gracia y silencio, en movimientos tan rápidos que era casi imperceptibles.

La figura de detuvo en uno de los tejados de los suburbios de la tan afamado ciudad del amor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Otro pidgey? ¿Es enserio?- nuestro héroe parisino había salido de su casa justo después de cenar a comprobar si era cierto de que en la noche las posibilidades de cazar Pokémons fantasmas eran más probables, pero hasta el momento sólo había encontrado 2 pidgey, un Metapod y un nidoran .

-¡maldita suerte de gato negro! - exclamó el joven héroe antes de percatarse de la hora, genial ahora había perdido ese pequeño momento a solas con su lady y además lo regañaría por llegar tarde, sin más empezó su trayecto hacia el punto de encuentro de todas las noches.

Mientras avanzaba no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿y si a su lady le gustaba Pokémon? sería fantástico, pero tal vez poco probable, aun así rogaba de que hubiera una mínima posibilidad, esa tarde alado de Marinette la había pasado increíble y daba gracias a que mañana podrían repetirlo, pero si cazar Pokémons con una amiga era divertido ¿qué tan genial sería cazar Pokémons con su crush?

Llego 20 minutos después a la torre Eiffel y con lentitud se acercó a su amada que se encontraba de espaldas a él, con una broma en mente se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, pero un grito arruino completamente su propósito.

-¡ven con mamá! ¡Si, Mi primer Ponyta!, eres tan hermoso- de no ser por los gritos de felicidad que provenían de Ladybug, chat podía jurar que estaba soñando, ¿acaso su mala suerte de gato ya había terminado?

-¿está jugando Pokémon go?- pregunto al salir de su trance y se sentó justo alado de la heroína.

-ah! Chat me espantaste!- dijo dando un pequeño brinco y separándose un poco del minino. – llegas tarde, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

-me distraje siguiendo el rastro de un Squirtle, pero al final desapareció sin dejar rastro- dijo despreocupadamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-me gustaría regañarte diciendo que no utilices tu miraculous para jugar Pokémon y que controlaras bien tus horas de juego.-trato de sonar seria pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada se asomara en su rostro.

\- pero… -dijo para que continuara.

-pero estoy igual que tú así que por hoy lo dejare pasar- al decir eso le saco la lengua en forma juguetona y después ambos empezaron a reír.

-¿y bien my lady, en qué nivel esta?-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Ladybug para ver por su celular-yoyo

-nivel 9, equipo valor y tu gatito?

-nivel 8, equipo Instinct de corazón - dijo orgulloso de su equipo, al escuchar esto Ladybug no pudo evitar reír.

-jaja queda perfecto con tu personalidad chat!

-igual el tuyo lady- sonrió infantilmente por unos instantes antes de cambiarla por una coqueta- y que me diría usted _my Lady_ , ¿si la invitara a una aventura Pokémon en esta hermosa noche?

-diría que me encantaría chat- ante tal respuesta chat se emocionó- pero el deber esta primero, ¿te parece si hacemos nuestro habitual patrullaje y buscamos Pokémons dentro de una hora?

-me encanta la idea my lady, ¿cree que sea cierto aquello de que los Pokémons fantasmas salen en la noche?

-no lo sé chat, pero lo comprobaremos dentro de una hora- sin más aventó su yoyo al edificio más cercano- si pasa algo te comunicas con migo, no te distraigas de nievo – guiñándole un ojo a su compañero Ladybug se despido por el momento y salto sin vacilar al vacío.

Como siempre chat espero a que ladybug saliera de su vista y después empezó con su propio patrullaje.

oOo

-¿estás seguro de esto chat?- pregunto en un susurro Ladybug mientras permanecía detrás del héroe.

-claro my lady, hay una alta probabilidad de que encontremos más Pokémons fantasmas aquí- respondió mientras con las manos intentaba encontrar algo.

-pero chat, podemos meternos en problemas, y nada asegura que de verdad encontremos aquí.

-si ponemos un cebo, vendrán varios ya veras, además quien regañaría a los héroes de parís-

-¿tal vez el campanero? Chat sin importar que seamos los héroes de parís esto sigue siendo allanamiento y bien dice la aplicación, "no entres a propiedades privadas mientras juegas"

-es una iglesia mi lady, todo mundo tiene derecho a entrar a estos lugares-dijo mientras seguía tanteando uno de los ventanales de la iglesia.

-sí, pero cuando se entra por la puerta además recuerda no es cualquier iglesia es la de notre dame y no es normal entrar a la una de la madrugada.

-¡la encontré!- dijo mientras con cuidado deslizaba uno de los vidrios del ventanal lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar sin ningún problema.

-no se chat, no estoy segura de esto- era raro sentirse insegura con la máscara puesta pero ¿en verdad está dispuesta a tanto solo por unos Pokémons?

-vamos mi lady, juro que no va a pasar nada malo, que me arranquen la cola si es así!- dijo extendiendo la mano a la chica para que la tomara y lo siguiera.

Los ojos de chat le influyeron tanta confianza, como aquella vez en que se conocieron que después de un largo suspiro tomo la mano felina y se adentró con él al campanario; el lugar estaba oscuro pero aun así con el brillo de sus comunicadores se podía precias unas pocas campanas, las bases de madera que las sostenían y una que otra cosa guardada en ese lugar, gárgolas viejas santos desgastados y cajas. Caminaron un poco adentro, gracias a la visión nocturna de Chatnoir no se le dificulto tanto, pero para Ladybug las cosas no eran muy fáciles.

-oye creo que esto fue mala idea, apenas y alcanzo a ver lo que hay enfrente de mi- se quejó Ladybug.

-espera ahora arreglo eso- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Ladybug, algo de lo que ni ella se había dado cuenta

-¡espera! Chat! No me dejes sola!-intento avanzar por su cuenta pero termino callándose con algo del suelo- malditos gatos y su visión nocturna-susurro-¡chat! ¡Donde estas!

De un momento a otro unas cuantas luces se encendieron dando visibilidad al lugar, puede que estuviera algo polvoriento, pero las campañas se encontraban perfectamente cuidadas el escenario se veía un poco tenebroso pero no por eso seguía siendo asombroso.

-wow- exclamo viendo el con detalle, las campanas reflejaban las luces y se podía observar el gran espacio que había ahí dentro.

-¿impresionante no es así?- dijo chat mientras bajaba de unas de las vigas que sostenían una campana.

-es hermoso, pero como sabias donde estaba el apagador, como sabias siquiera que había luz eléctrica aquí arriba?-Ladybug no dejaba de ver el lugar montones de campanas tanto viejas como nuevas estaban en ese lugar.

-una vez me refugie aquí de la lluvia cuando mi kwami se quedó sin energía y bueno el campanero me descubrió y él y yo somos buenos amigos-relato con una sonrisa – ¿pero dejemos los detalles para después, ahora no ha sonado tu celular?

-ahora que lo mencionas no, no ha sonado ¿ponemos un cebo?

-es lo mejor, ¿lo pongo yo o usted mi dama?

-¡lo pongo yo! La próxima aventura lo pones tú ¿trato?

-por supuesto my lady.

Estuvieron paseando por toda la iglesia de arriba abajo, gracias al cebo que habían colocado gran cantidad de Pokémons aparecieron incluso en los lugares mas extraños.

Encontraron uno Gastly hasta lo mas alto del campanario, un Gengar dentro de una campaña enorme tanto que cabían ambos héroes dentro de ella. Un Koffing dentro del confesionario y por supuesto tampoco podían faltar los zubat y venonat. Incluso encontraron un bulbasaur, un poliwarg y unos clefairy por los pasillos de esa gran parroquia.

Terminaron su aventura a las 3 de la madrugada justo cuando a tiempo de que su transformación estaba a punto de terminar, rápidamente salieron por la misma venta y colocaron el cristal en su lugar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, ya para la próxima seguirían con su aventura Pokémon, y Marinette ya tenía el lugar perfecto para seguir buscando, El cementerio del Père-Lachaise no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

 **Adivinen quien vio el jorobado de notre dame? :v**

 **Los iba a llevar al cementerio pero siempre me a gustado la iglesia de notre dame, a pesar de que nunca he entrado a una iglesia católica, por alguna razón está siempre me ha llamado la atención y no se pensé que podía ser un poco romántico así como terrorífico.**

 **jeje si lo se estoy loca**

 **Bueno espero que les agradara, gracias por los comentarios pasados y por leer :D**


End file.
